Surprise!
by scoob2222
Summary: Jack's been undercover for almost six months. What suprise is waiting for him when he returns home? A JackChloe story.
1. Chapter 1

Jack didn't think he'd ever been happier to see an undercover assignment end. It had been a long six months with almost no contact with anyone from CTU, including Chloe. For some reason he was more anxious than usual to see her. He figured it was because he hadn't seen her before he left for the assignment. They'd been working on something else and he had moved on very quickly. He always checked with her before assignments and his inability to do so this time had left him feeling nervous and jittery—a feeling that had grown over the months. Since his contact with CTU was never face to face he had never even had the chance to causally ask about her and now, moments from the building he was a nervous wreck.

He wasn't sure why. He knew she was safe. If anything had happened to her—Curtis knew to find some way to contact him, so he knew she was safe, alive, and probably at her desk ordering people around. So what was he so nervous about?

"Jack," Buchanan called the moment he entered, "Good to have you back. You did a great job on your last assignment—got the location of the bomb and the men who helped bring in are proving useful sources of information."

"Thanks, Bill. Listen, I know we need I need to debrief, but I'd really like to check in with Chloe first. Is she here?"

"Yeah," Bill's pause was barely there, but Jack heard it, "Actually I think you should speak with her first. She's waiting in your office."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, she just wanted to meet you in there, before you talked to anyone else."

Frowning Jack nodded and headed down to his office. Something was definitely off here and as soon as he saw Chloe and was sure she was all right he was going to find out what it was.

Jack opened his office door, "Chloe, it's me, are you….." His next words completely left his mind as he took her in. She was okay, safe, and…pregnant.

"Hi Jack, welcome back," she said her voice filled with hesitation.

"Chloe, you're…you're…"

"Pregnant. Believe me I know."

"But…." he wasn't sure what to say. Chloe looked at least five, if not six months along. He hadn't even known she was seeing anyone.

"I know it's a shock. Do you, uh, want to sit? I knew this was going to be hard for you. You've been gone six months and suddenly you come back and then I hit you with this, but there was just no way to get into contact with you without jeopardizing your cover."

"Chloe," something was off in the way she was explaining, well apologizing. It was strange that she would be worried about this. He wanted to know how the hell she'd gotten pregnant.

"I know it's going to take time to adjust. I mean, it's been inside me for six months, and I've barely adjusted. Oh, I know, it's weird to call it an it's, but I didn't want to find out the sex and well, I don't want to give it a complex."

"CHLOE!"

Finally her rant stopped and she looked over at him, still uneasy and nervous, "Yes."

"Who…" he took a deep breath and tried again, "Who is the baby's father?"

Now her face dropped from unease to complete irritation, "Duh, Jack, you are."

Surprise


	2. Chapter 2

Jack sat in complete and utter shock. He sinks onto the coach and tries to regain control of himself, and the situation.

"Uh, Chloe, I'm not sure why you think that, uh," he stops again, more nervous than when he's faced off against armed terrorists and then finally spits it out, "I can't be the father Chloe. We've never had sex with each other."

At first Chloe's expression is incredulous, but it quickly changes to anger, "You son of a bitch. How could you say that? I know that neither of us were in control that night with all the drugs in our system, but you can't just pretend it didn't happen, because hello, consequences kind of staring you in the face," she finished and gestured at her belly again. Then she burst out crying.

Jack was on his feet and over to her side in a second, "Okay, I'm sorry, just calm down and we'll talk this through. Find out what is really going on."

Her face wet, her breath coming in short gasps and she still managed to yell at him, "What's going on is you're a complete jerk? I know that I'm not exactly your ideal pick for mother of your child and believe me I never asked for this, but it happened and playing dumb isn't just insulting, it's cruel."

"Chloe," Jack began and led her over to the coach so she could sit. He kneeled in front of her and tried to get her to look at him, "Chloe, I'm sorry I reacted so badly. I didn't mean to upset you, but I have to be honest, I don't know what you're talking about."

Something about the earnestness in his voice made her look up, "You really mean it, don't you. You don't remember the last assignment we went on before you left."

Jack's brow furrowed as he concentrated on bringing up the memory. It was harder than it should have been. "Yeah, it was a nightclub. We were trying to recover some information. I broke you in to download it. You did, we left and….and. Well we must of come back to CTU."

"But you don't remember doing that?"

"No, I…no it's just not there." He stopped for a moment and looked up at her now dry face, her eyes huge, worry and sadness in them, "We didn't come back to CTU did we?"

"Not right away, no. We, well I'm pretty sure they drugged us. Some kind of date rape thing, but we didn't pass out. It just made us extremely, uh, horny. We didn't really start to feel it until we were on the road. Then we started to get dizzy, me first and then you. You pulled over. We were going to get call CTU and have someone come for us, but before we could it just kind of, got out of control. One second we were trying to call for help and then, well, we were naked."

Jack nodded for a moment. He didn't remember it, but hearing her recount it made him feel it, somewhere in the deep recess of his mind. He could feel the truth in it in his bones. Not that he would ever have doubted her.

"What happened then? Why don't I remember coming back?"

"They must have given you more, or your body reacted worse because I had to drive us back. Curtis helped me get you in and Bill kept everything quiet. They are the only ones who know."

"You didn't tell Kim." He knew that over the last two years she and Kim talked on a regular basis. It was actually Chloe that helped him rebuild his relationship with his daughter.

"I haven't seen her. I told her that I had news, but, I wanted to wait until I told you. I didn't know if you wanted to tell anyone it was, you know, yours."

"Chloe," he said in a shocked voice, "Did you think I was just going to abandon you and our baby?"

"No," she said and refused to shiver at the way he said 'our baby,' "But you were gone for six months. By the time I got the drug out of my system you were gone and no idea I was pregnant. And know I realize you didn't even remember we were together, so I just want you to know I am prepared to raise the baby alone. I mean I could have taken the morning after pill, but I decided not to."

"Why? I'm not upset that you didn't, I'm just wondering," he rushed to assure her that it wasn't an attack on her decision, "You've never seemed interested in kids."

"I wasn't. It took me nearly three months to even get used to the idea. I just, I don't know. The doctor here gave me the pills, but I just couldn't do it. I've never felt anything like it before. It was like my body overpowered my mind and refused to let me do it."

"Sounds more like your heart overpowered you."

Chloe shrugged, embarrassed by her admission, "Anyway, I mean it; you don't have to be involved."

"Chlo," he whispered and took her hand, "I'm still in shock over all this. It's going to take a while to set in, but I can tell you right now that there is no way you are going to do this alone. I am going to be there for you and this baby. For right now we'll just concentrate on we'll deal with the rest as it come."

Chloe smiled, a real smile, the ones she only let a few selected people see, "Okay."

He smiled at how unaffected she tried to sound and how relieved her voice was underneath.

"I should go and de-brief and then maybe we could get something to eat and talk some more."

"Sounds good," she said, "Just don't take took long," she patted her stomach, "Baby Bauer is always hungry."

"Baby Bauer?"

Chloe's face turned instantly, totally red. That was her secret name for the baby. She never told anyone and knows Jack heard and it was horribly embarrassing. "I mean…"

"No, I like it. Better than calling the baby it anyway." Both laughed and then he moved back towards the door. He stopped again and turned back, "Chloe, I'm glad you decided not to take that pill. I know the last few months must have been hard, and scary, but I'm back now and I'm not going anywhere."

Sitting back in her chair Chloe let herself cry for a moment before muttering about hormones and getting back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

She figured it took about a week for the crap to hit the fan. After only twenty-four hours back Jack decided that he and Chloe needed to move in together. She had protested fiercely, "This is not the 1950s Jack, people with children live apart all the time. We haven't even ever been involved together and you want to live together."

"Chloe, I've practically lived at your place for the last year and a half. Your couch has a permanent impression of my body on it. This is just a small adjustment. A bigger apartment, maybe even a house with room for you, me and Baby Bauer."

She'd blushed when he used her secret name for the baby, but eventually acquiesced, "Fine, we'll look for a place, an apartment, and we'll give it a try. At least until after the baby is born. Then we'll see from there."

Jack had all but beamed as they searched through the classifieds.

He had a connection in the real estate biz. She'd rolled he eyes and asked if he had a baby furniture connection. She'd scowled when he told her he did.

His connection found them a three room apartment with their exact specifications and the perfect travel time to work. Chloe spent three hours walking around the place waiting for the roof to cave in or the floor to suck her down.

It was all just so…right. She'd been so afraid when Jack was gone. Scared he something would happen to him and he would never know about the baby, scared she would tell him and he'd hate her, scared he'd be understanding but tell her he didn't want to be a father again.

But Jack had been so wonderful. The day he got back he'd de-briefed and then left for several hours to figure things out. By the time they were sitting at dinner he had a detailed plan of what he thought was best for the baby. They'd spent hours discussing and compromising and at the end of the night she felt like might actually be able to do this.

They had taken a few days off to move in to their new apartment. She and Jack had been standing in his old place, cleaning out his bedroom when suddenly there was a gasp behind them.

Audrey Raines was staring at them, wide-eyes and very unhappy, "Jack, you want to tell me what the hell is going on here?"

"Sure," he said, smiling brightly at her, "Chloe and I are having a baby."

Audrey's mouth gaped open like a fish. Opened, closed, opened, closed, "Excuse me?"

Not one muscle in Chloe's body moved.

Jack just continued smiling, "Chloe and I are having a baby. Oh and we're moving in together."

"Is this a joke?"

Jack's smile never moved an inch, "Of course not. I think it's pretty clear that Chloe is pregnant, six months to be exact."

"And the baby is yours?"

"Of course."

"HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?"

"Audrey, Chloe and I started dating before I went undercover. We didn't plan for this pregnancy, but we're very happy about it."

"How could you do this to me?"

"Audrey," Jack shook his head, "We've been done for a long time now?"

"But her, you're actually having a baby with her. She's a fucking groupie Jack. You don't impregnate groupies; you fuck them and move along. That's what happened, didn't it? You got drunk, fucked her and then she trapped you with the kid. Are you even sure it's yours?"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Jack bellows and the walls actually seem to vibrate, "You are not going to talk about Chloe that way. I love her. We are not together and we have not been together for a very long time. There is no reason for us to talk about this anymore. Now get the hell out."

Audrey's face is red with anger, but she simply turns and walks out.

Chloe watches it all like an observer, like she's not even there. When Jack turns back to her the anger is gone and he's all about soothing her, "Chloe, don't worry about anything she said. None of that is true. I lo…." Chloe doesn't even remember moving, let alone kissing him, but soon she's dragging him down to the sofa, pulling him on top of her.

She hated surprises. Then the world surprised her when she fell in love with Jack. With their baby. And finally, finally with him falling in love with her. She would say it was the greatest surprise of all, but she feels like there are many more coming.


End file.
